The Light Is Gone
by CapnKYT
Summary: Gumlee One Shot. Marshall Lee gets burned by the sunlight and needs a certain pink prince to fix him up. The two boys need to admit their feelings for each other, and will this be a good opportunity to?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or the characters, only the plot. Enjoy this one shot!**

(Gumball POV)

I sighed as I gently wiped the wet cloth across his forehead. The sun had finally fallen, which made Marshall relax, but I could tell he was still in pain. He arrived at my window with blisters covering his skin, and burns that looked as if they were up to the third degree. Of course I had let him in, and he instantly floated in and hid in the dark corner. He stayed that way until I closed the blinds and he floated to my bed, laying down on top of the soft fluffy blankets. Right now he was sweating heavily, and breathing heavily with his eyes half-lidded and watching me as I wiped the towel on his forehead.

"Take off your shirt.." I said, trying to make my voice as assertive as possible. Sadly I failed, and it came out as some sort of plea.

Even through the pain he grinned as he slowly sat up, with some of my help. "Do it for me.." His voice came out as a half whisper, though I could tell he was thrilled by the thought. At my incredulous look he added, "it hurts to move too much." He lifted his arms in the air, a grimace appearing on his face, and I gently moved my hands to his waist. Here his skin was left unmarked, because the sun hadn't hit it with it being covered by the t-shirt, and I started to gently pull it up.

"I'm sorry if this hurts, but I think i'm going to go band-aid style." I quickly slipped the shirt up off and over his head, tossing it to the floor beside me. The sight of his chest was breathtaking, and made me blush furiously. He had chiseled abs, and a toned chest and arms, but the only problem was that his arms and necks were covered in burns and blisters. "What am I going to do with you?" I muttered to him, as my eyes raked his body.

"Just make me feel better," He whined, holding out his hand. I gently took it in mine and laced our fingers together, kissing the top of his hand. "Work your genius magic on me and make these burns go away."

I smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek gently, trying to not hurt him all all. I heard him breath in sharply as i hit one of his burns, but he wrapped his arms around my waist nonetheless. "I can help the burns, but you can't hold me like this." I said as I fell against his chest, and looked up into his bright red eyes. Most people found them creepy, but I thought they were very beautiful, everything about Marshall was beautiful. He laughed softly at me and leaned down to press his lips to my cheek softly, making me blush red.

(Marshall POV)

Gummy led me to his bathroom, of course everything in there was a bright pink. He told me to sit on the counter, he tried to sound stern but it didn't work. Everything he did and said was so cute and adorable, I loved everything about him. Woah, calm down Marshall. You can't be saying you love him when he won't even admit his feelings for you. I floated to the counter and sat, wincing as I did. The burns on my arms, neck, and face were killing me. I had been out in the sun, thinking it was only a cloudy day, when they all disappeared and I was left in the middle of an open plain, where the sun could easily hit me. The first place I thought of to go was to my Gumball, because I knew he could fix me up.

"Oh darling," I stated nonchalantly, the pet name making his pink cheeks to turn a luscious shade of red. "You don't have to be so stern with me, you know it doesn't work. Besides I like your soft kitten-like side." I grinned as he walked over to me with a bottle of green gel-like stuff in his hands, and he looked down at my comment.

"Just shut it Marshall! I'm just here to help your burns to the best of my ability, and then you will be on your way. Simple as that." He poured some of the green gel onto his hand and then stepped closer to me.

"Are you sure you want me to leave right after you're done playing nurse?" I smirked, and then he slathered the green gel onto my left bicep, gently rubbing over the burn. I could tell by the way his hand moved he enjoyed rubbing on my muscles, so I flexed a tiny bit and he gasped. "Problem?" I asked, teasing him softly, while looking down at him through my thick black lashes.

"N-no," He stuttered out. "You're just super ripped and I-I'm quite impressed." His cheeks turned a bright red as he started talking, but he kept going anyway. "Would you mind if I.. continued?" He asked shyly.

I chuckled and nodded, allowing him to continue rubbing the green gel across my burns. After he finished my burns, his hands drifted toward my chest and he stepped even closer, his hands running up and down my abs. Surprisingly his light touches caused me to blush, and I gently cupped his cheek in my right hand. "Am I all fixed up doll face? Because I don't remember getting burns on my chest." I said teasingly.

Gumball's cheeks turned a furious red as he retracted his hands, stepping back until his back hit the wall. "I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have, I mean.. Yea you're fixed. You can go.." His eyes cast down and I frowned, not actually wanting him to back up.

"Hey..." I started, getting up and actually walking over to him, taking his hand into mine. "I was just teasing Gummy, I don't mind if you run your hands along me. Come on, honey bun." I reached out and touched his cheek with my hand gently, grabbing his hand with my free one and lacing our fingers together. "You know I love when you are so sweet to me, Gumball. So don't pull away please, you're my everything. I-I love you." I stated, shocked that I had even said it.

I heard him gasp loudly and he squeezed my hand tightly. "Marshall I-"

My eyes widened and I backed up this time, shaking my head. How could I be so stupid to admit my feelings to Gumball like that? I quickly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my tshirt, I slipped it on quickly and heard the soft pad of Gumball's footsteps behind me. I was already to the window and I stepped out onto the small balcony, staring off into the night. As I was about to float off, I felt a soft hand slip into my hand and hold on tightly.

"Marshall!" I heard him whisper harshly. "Please don't leave.. don't leave me." His voice was now pleading, so I turned around and looked at him. I saw his cheeks were bright red and his eyes had tears in them, threatening to fall.

"Gummy you don't understand!" I pleaded, squeezing his hand. "I just admitted my feelings towards someone who probably doesn't even fee-"

"God dammit Marshall Lee I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, his cheeks flairing that luscious red. "Ive been trying to tell you for forever that I love you! Because I do Marshall you're the only person I really care about." I was too shocked to even respond, and he moved closer to me, our chests almost touching. "And you better not dare leave tonight Marshall Lee. Because that would just break my heart." He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me close until our lips met.

I gasped, for this was the first time Gumball and I had ever actually kissed on the lips. His lips moved against mine fluidly, and they tasted like sweet sweet candy. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, and our lips crashed together harder. He pulled away softly, just to regain his breath.

"Come." He whispered to me, beckoning me into his room.

(Gumball's POV)

I was shocked at myself, at the confidence in my voice as I led the beautiful man in front of me to my own bed. I laid him down on his back and crawled on him, straddling his waist. I leaned down to kiss him, and he met me halfway and kissed me back gently. His hands were on my waist, and I loved the way he held me as if I was a breakable doll. Most people might have displeasure towards having the man they loved treat them as if they would break at any moment, but I loved it. Only because Marshall was rough with everything he did in life, but with me he was careful and even in the way he kissed me he was gentle. And though I loved this gentleness, I wanted more.

I pressed against him harder, kissing him with more urgency before, and he instantly noticed my change in demeanor and adjusted. His tightened his grip around my waist, pulling my shirt up and over my head. His eyes fell slightly at the sight of my exposed chest, and then his face broke out into a grin as his lips descended upon mine again.

"I love you Gummy." he sighed into my mouth, his hands running up my chest.

"I love you too Marshal," I sighed back, gently pushing him onto his back to kiss him more.

_**A/N- Alright so this is my very first one-shot! I hope you guys liked it! And YES I do ship Gumlee, they are too cute together so no hate please. And please review to let me know what you thought of the story! Thanks!**_

_**-CapnKYT**_


End file.
